


got the wings of heaven on my shoes

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'And we're stayin' alive, stayin' aliveAh, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' aliveAh, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive-(Cackles.) Oh yes, I drew art.





	got the wings of heaven on my shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally drawn on 6/5/17. I know this because I binged the series instead on studying for finals.
> 
> Have you looked at art from several years ago and seen how much you've improved since then? This is a tribute to that, so while I don't think the art is up to my standards anymore, I'm posting it anyway. How I love Benzedrine Cucumberpatch.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from... you know what, I don't even want to say it. You'd better know.
> 
> Comments make my day and kudos make the world go round.


End file.
